Creating Memories
by HoldenWarriorVII
Summary: Zack and Aerith get together for one last final time before Zack sets off on his mission to Nibelheim and they ensure to creating memories of a lifetime.


"A new mission huh?" Zack told himself after stepping out of the Directors office of SOLDIER; now currently being controlled by Sephiroth for the time being since the mysterious disappearance of Lazard.

Zack, a First Class SOLDIER of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company of Midgar. At the young age of only 18, he quickly climbed through the ranks to be one of _the _very best of what SOLDIER has to offer. Mako green eyes and a thick full of black spikey hair, adorn his young face but a prominent battle wound scares the left side of his cheek thanks to his old mentor of past. A sign of a true fighting hero within SOLDIER and who all the new recruits look up to. Always by his side is his trusty Buster sword. Formerly of his mentors before it was passed on to him, has served him well in many battles and carries it behind his back almost religiously. His athletic body may seem to be of small stature but being part of an elite group of SOLDIER, he can at times prove to have near super human strength; A trait of all elites of Shin-Ra.

"And I can go and do anything I want before we set off huh? Well obviously I'll go down and meet with Aerith first and let her know I'll be gone for quite a while with this mission."

Zack strode down the hallways of Shin-Ra HQ to his locker and opened it up. A photo of Zack and Aerith together is taped on the inside door of his locker. He glanced at it and smiled as he placed the mission documents inside and proceeded to head out of the building to go meet with Aerith at the usual location.

The old abandoned church of Sector VII Midgar.

Mako energy seemed to have made a world of wonders for the entire population of the planet and especially to the people of Midgar and even more-so to everyone who is associated with Shin-Ra. Namely Shin-Ra HQ itself.

But below Shin-Ra, below the plates of Midgar, Mako energy is scarce. Most of the places beneath the plates were slums as everyone calls it. Home of poverty, rubbles of past buildings, gangs and poor living conditions. To sum it up; hard to live. Hard to survive.

But amongst all the despair of living below the plate, Zack knew that some people are hardworking and kind. He learned this the hard way. Literally. When he had a nasty crash landing through the roof of an abandoned church in the slums of Sector VII.

And that was the fateful day when he met the love of his life. Aerith Gainsborough.

Aerith has been nervous all day, she's been busy pondering on what to do over her current dilemma and how to try to talk about the issue with Zack. The issue has been on her mind for days on end and after finally deciding on the outcome, she's been ready and eager to tell Zack about it; But just don't know how to break it to him. And also hasn't even gotten the chance to tell him earlier with him being on missions quiet often.

The quiet and shy flower girl of the Slums of Sector VII Midgar. Donned in a white dress with pink frills around the edges which came down to her legs. Her long brunette hair flowing down her back in locks and bangs across the top of her face, covering her emerald green eyes on her small, round radiant face. Her smile could warm the hearts of any person she came across with.

"Just how am I supposed to tell him…?" She sighed whilst talking to her flowers in the middle of the old church. A look of sadness on her face.

She got up from tending of her flowers and graciously paced around the church, her heels knocking against the wooden floor with each step taken.

Aerith spun around on her heels at the sound of the old wooden door being open. She instantly knew it would be Zack and a smile returned to her round face. A small blue ball came rolling into view and stopped just a few feet inside the old church.

"Hello?" A young girl's voice called out and popped her head in from around the door.

"Oh? Hello there." Aerith approached the small child and knelt down in front of her. Her smile still upon her gracious face, even if it wasn't Zack that entered.

Aerith picked up the small ball beside her.

"Is this yours?" She smiled continuously.

The girl sensed the woman to be of good nature and could instantly trust her despite just meeting her a few seconds ago. "Yup! Me and my friend was playing just outside and I kicked it a bit too far and this guy went to kick it back to me but… he kicked it too far and landed here!" She beamed up to Aerith as she spoke and looked around to Aeriths side. "Heeeeey! Are those flowers back there?"

"Why yes they are. Would you like some perhaps?"

"Yes please!"

The young girl placed the ball by the door and followed the flower lady to the centre of the church where the flowers seemed to only grow. Both knelt down at the flower patch edge and Aerith begun picking flowers out for the girl.

"What kind of flowers are these?" The young girl asked whilst smelling the flowers before her.

"These are mainly daffodils but there are a few roses in small patches." Replied Aerith to the young girl's question.

Aerith got up and gave the girl a bunch of flowers and showed her the way out. The child turn to Aerith one last time.

"You know… um…?" The flower girl could understand her hesitation.

"Aerith. My name is Aerith." She smiled.

"Aerith?" The small girl gave a hint of a questioned look then continued. "You know Aerith; I've never seen flowers around her before. I only seen them in books… This place must be special if they only grow here. You should sell them to people and try to spread the colours of flowers. It'll make the Slums a prettier place."

Aerith could only manage to give a shocked look when she heard this. She never even thought about doing that but this young girl before her just suggested this and it makes sense to do so.

"You're right. I should sell them. Thank you for the advice." Aerith gave her usual motherly smile and the girl ran back out to her friend. Ball in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other.

Aerith closed the old wooden door and resumed her thinking of her previous issues. Though her new fond advice not forgotten at all. She sat down in the wooden church benches closest to the flowers.

"Flowers… I think I'm ready for this… It's Zack after all…" Said Aerith as she spoke to her flowers. Then the old wooden church doors opened up for a second time.

"Yeah… Sorry about that again…" Zack stood at the entrance looking outside while scratching the back of his head. He turned around and noticed Aerith staring at him. "I accidently kicked there ball a bit too far a little while ago haha." The First Class SOLDIER gave a short fake laugh then smiled again at the beauty standing before him.

She walked up to Zack and wraps her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on his cheek. Then stood back and placed her hands on her hips while giving a stern look.

"You're late!" Aerith tried to use an intimidating tone but due to her overly good nature, she couldn't have been taken seriously.

Zack knew she was playing around and decided to go along with the charade. "Sorry about that. I got called into the headmasters office and got a scolding haha." He tried to hold a straight face but in the end couldn't help to suppress his laughter and Aerith ended up laughing too.

He loved seeing Aerith happy. The way she smiles just makes Zack feel so happy also and would do anything for her. And those emerald green eyes of hers are so sweet and innocent looking. He could easily gaze into them for hours and forget about all the events that has included him in the past year.

"To be honest Aerith; I was in a meeting with Sephiroth, discussing our next mission to Nibelheim to check the Mako reactor there. So, I'm sorry that arrived late." Zack just bowed his head down and saw her little feet in her white and pink sandals. After a few moments of neither one of them moving, he decided to rise back up and found Aeriths glowing face, smiling back at him.

"It's ok Zack. I'm not mad at all." She gave a reassuring smile back at him and realised that now's the time to talk to him about the issue concerning them both. It's rare for Aerith to feel anxiety but she's feeling it right now to a great degree. It felt like hundreds of butterflies are flying around in her stomach and felt panicky though her demeanour shows otherwise.

A million thoughts filled her mind as she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Is something wrong?" Zack sensing something on Aeriths mind but not sure what it is.

The anxiety within Aerith begun building up quite fast and a look of worry appeared on her face but she instantly remembered what the little girl said to her earlier and decided to change the subject.

"No, I'm fine Zack." She said while giving him a reassuring smile again. "I was just thinking of what a little girl said to me earlier before you came in."

"What little girl?"

"Oh! That's right! Apparently I was told by that girl that you kicked there ball too far and it landed at the front door. We had a short chat and I gave her a bunch of flowers." Replied Aerith.

"Oh, _that_ little girl. Hmm, I guess I did kick it too far… So what was it that she said to you?" Asked Zack.

"Well when I gave her a bunch of flowers she suggested to me that I should sell some to help make Midgar and the Slums a more colourful place." Said Aerith.

"That actually sounds like a great idea! You should actually do it! Everything looks grey everywhere but with some of the flowers growing elsewhere would make the world a more colourful and cheerful place!" Insisted Zack showing enthusiasm.

Upon hearing the reaction from her lover, she instantly grew confidence and decided to go through with this idea.

"So then… how do we go about selling the flowers? Have you got any ideas?" Asked Aerith who was deep in thought, thinking of ways to sell the flowers.

"Um… From the top of my head, we could build a wagon and you could just wheel them around to sell them." Suggested the First Class SOLDIER.

Without giving it a second thought, Aerith instantly answered back. "That's a perfect idea Zack!" and flung her arms around him yet again.

Zack loved these moments and will always cherish them for the rest of his life. Her smell is intoxicating to him and can't help but smile.

Them both went over to the old benches and sat down while watching the sunlight from above, dance along the flowers from the slight breeze inside.

"So a wagon it is huh?"

"Yup!" The flower lady clasped her hands together and gave a nod.

"Well then… We'll need to make one. It should be easy enough to find the parts needed to build one. Actually Aerith, tell you what. Just leave the building of the wagon to me ok? I'll get it done before I leave for my next mission and we can go out and sell some flowers together! Sounds good?" Said Zack as he gave his lover a sincere smile while explaining his plan.

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to see it done." Said Aerith expressing her deepest gratitude.

Zack swung his legs forward and jumped out of his seat and stood in front of the emerald eyed woman. "Right then! I'll get right on it right away! You just wait here and your hero will be back with the parts for your wagon in no time!" Zack gave a thumbs up as he said this.

"Yes sir!" Aerith looked up at her boyfriend and gave her usual motherly smile then Zack ran out to commence his mission for his girlfriend.

She watched him run off for the necessary parts then it suddenly hit her, just as hard as how Zack crash landed through the church roof and onto the flowers below.

"I forgot to talk to him about _it._" She thought to herself while looking slightly depressed again. "The flower wagon got me side tracked and just put off the inevitable…"

"Zack…" She softly called out, followed by a sigh.

"Okay. There should be plenty of lumber lying around here somewhere that can be used to build a small wagon." Said Zack to himself while searched the Slums.

He stopped mid-track while searching and he realised something.

"Aerith sure was acting strange today which is odd…" Zack spoke aloud to himself. Luckily no one else was around or they may have thought he gone crazy.

Zack replayed the scene between Aerith and himself from a few minutes ago in his head and came to the conclusion that something must be wrong because she seemed kind of fidgety which isn't normal of her.

"She's usually all calm and collected, not anxious like just now…"

He tried his best to try to figure out what might be her problem but the thought of leaving her again for possibly a long time due to a mission was starting to take its toll on the SOLDIER.

The thought of leaving her even for just a few days or a week is depressing to Zack. But leaving her for a week, two weeks or more? He just couldn't stand that. He couldn't live without her, even for a day.

"How is she going to cope while I'm gone…?" He sighed as he questioned this thought.

He tried to put on a brave face and push away the thought for now and try to deal with it later on.

"I'm on a mission right now! A mission for Aerith! Time to find the parts and report back to her ASAP!" As Zack said this, he pulled his sword out and spun it around in the air before briefly posing with it. His sign of victory.

"I won't let you down my love!"

After an intensive search all around the Slums of Sector VII, Zack finally found sufficient parts needed to build a wagon. He placed all the lumber he collected from his searches and laid them down beside a pile of scrap metal in the Slums that he recognized as a landmark. After placing the items at the landmark of metal scrap, he strode off back to Shin-Ra HQ.

"Just wait a little longer Aerith. I'll be back shortly."

Upon entering the HQ, he proceeded to head to the floor specially designed for SOLDIER elites and went to his locker. He felt his heart warm when he saw the photo of Aerith and him together planted on his locker door.

"Okay… where did I put it…?" Questioned Zack to himself as he dug into his mess of a locker.

After what seemed like minutes of digging through his locker, he finally found what he was looking for. "There you are!" And he pulled out a small black tool box with the Shin-Ra logo painted on its side with the words _"Building a brighter future together" _underneath the emblem.

"Right. That's done. Now time to find Sephiroth." Zack said aloud.

"Sephiroth?" A Second Class SOLDIER answered Zacks statement.

Zack spun around and greeted the younger man and nodded his head. "Yeah, seen him around?"

"Sure. Last I saw of him, he was inside Director Lazard's office." He replied back.

"Okay, thanks for that." Zack gave him a thumbs up and headed off in the direction of _former _Director Lazard's office.

Zack gave a knock on the door and paused, waiting for a reply.

"Enter." Came the somewhat always serious voice on the other side.

Zack entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him and was about to speak when he was instantly cut off.

"It's about Aerith isn't Zack, The Puppy?" Sephiroth spoke as he walked around the room with a book open in his hand as he read it.

"Uh… Yeah, it's about her."

"Not to worry. I already made the necessary preparations for her. She'll be fine once we set off on our mission." Sephiroth explained to Zack.

Zack just stood there with a confused look. Confused over how he knew what he wanted to ask but yet, relaxed knowing she'll be fine.

"Thanks; but what preparations did you make? And how did you know?" Zack piped up his curiosity and expression of gratitude.

"I've had the Turks to keep an eye out over her for quite a few months now and they informed in Lazard's notes that you two have been seen together quite regularly. Perhaps more than just friends?" Sephiroth explained.

Zack could only blush and rub the back of his head.

"I see." Replied the other First Class SOLDIER and part-time Director. "As for the preparations over her? It's just as I explained earlier. The Turks, namely Tseng, will be keeping an eye out over her during our absence. I gave clear orders for him to make sure she is safe for you for when we return back from Nibelheim." Sephiroth swept a lock of hair away from his face at the end of his explanation.

Zack could only give a sigh of relief knowing that his love, Aerith will be fine once they leave.

"Is that all? First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair?" Asked the tall silver haired man.

"Yeah, that's all I wanted to _ask._" Zack, empathising on "ask" even though Sephiroth seemed to know everything beforehand.

He turned around to leave, his back facing Sephiroth who is still stuck into reading documents then paused for a moment.

With his back still facing Sephiroth he spoke "Thanks."

"Hmm?" Sephiroth finally broke his reading gaze from the documents and looked up at Zack back.

"Thanks for keeping Aerith safe for me while we're gone." And he gave a thumbs up before closing the door behind him.

"You did it!" Aerith could hardly contain her excitement when Zack returned with the final pieces of lumber under his arm and dropped them down at his feet near the flower bed.

Zack loved moments like these. He loved the praise he always got from the sweet flower girl.

"Told you your hero would get the mission done!" Zack gave his trademark thumbs up in response.

"I'm glad. Now we can finally build a wagon and sell flowers all around Midgar soon." Aerith beamed as she clapped her hands together with approval.

"Now you just leave the construction to me little lady! We wouldn't want you to end up getting hurt from helping out. You might end up getting splinters." Zack joked whilst holding up his hands.

Aerith could only give in to Zacks heartfelt request and simply nodded her head in agreement and down on the bench, watch her lover start the construction on their flower wagon.

Loud bangs were heard throughout the old church as Zack used the hammer to nail together pieces of wood together. There were times during it all that Aerith couldn't help but laugh at Zack hitting the hammer on his thumb a couple of times. "You klutz!" She joked. All Zack could do in protest was wave the hammer around in his hand and say things like "I meant to do that" or "That's part of the plan of the wagon" Aerith just couldn't help but laugh at his poor excuses.

She loved things like this of Zack. The way he would do anything to make her smile. She seemed so attracted to his Mako green eyes the most though. She could sometimes easily just gaze into those beautiful eyes for hours on end.

And Aerith suddenly realized she was doing just that. Staring at his eyes while he busily worked on the wagon.

"I guess I could talk to him about _it _after the wagon is done…" She thought to herself, lost in the gaze of his eyes.

After their friendly fun and banter, Zack decided to get serious and focus his full attention to the wagon. He wanted to make it as perfect as possible for his perfect angel, Aerith. But his mind began to wonder…

"Just what was on her mind earlier…?" Zack kept repeating the same question over and over in his mind. He could sense she's unease about something but knew he shouldn't ask about it up front. He decided to wait till she's ready to tell him directly.

After what seemed like half a day; the wagon was finally complete in less than two hours. Hard work, planning and sore thumbs finally paid off.

"That's one fine looking flower wagon I must say." Zack stood up and stepped back to marvel at his creation.

"It's beautiful!" Aeriths emerald green eyes lit up when she saw it finally complete. "I can't believe we came this far in just one day." She added.

"Does it meet your standards?" Zack asked as he looked over at her.

"It's better than what I had in mind! We could easily fit a whole dozen bunches of flowers in this!" She walked over to it and examined it in more detail.

The wooden flower cart looked like a baby carriage but only slightly larger. Two wooden wheels on each side of the cart with wooden spokes leading from the centre of each making the wagon look more handmade. And to top it off, a wooden bar atop of the frame to push the wagon along. Zack was never really good at construction but he was proud of his creation.

"I put my heart and soul into making this and I can't wait to see you use it. Actually, how about we try it out now? Put some flowers in there and try to sell some right now? What do you say?" Said Zack, now resting on the church benches, admiring his work still.

Aerith looked back at Zack. "Now?" Her long hair flowing from her spin.

"Yeah, why not? Let's do this together before I go on my mission tomorrow." Answered Zack, suddenly thinking how pretty she looks from her hair flowing around and her ponytail now hanging over her shoulder and down her chest.

Aerith brought her finger to her chin and thought to herself for a second, then immediately replied back to her boyfriend. "Sure. Let's do it right now Zack!" Her usual motherly looking smile returned to her young face again.

Zacks heart fluttered when he saw her smile like that. Her smile and her gorgeous eyes. He loved them both.

"Right! Let's do this together!" Zack got up from his seat and walked over to the flower patch, knelt down and started to pick a handful of flowers and passed them on to Aerith who neatly bundled them together and placed them elegantly into the wagon. She placed them in a particular pattern so there always on display when they walked around.

This process continued until the entire wagon was full of flowers.

The pair took a steep back to marvel at their creation.

"It looks like the wagon is growing flowers." The flower lady commented.

"Yeah, it sure does." Zack replied back, unable to supress a smile. Then he stood beside Aerith and wrapped his arm around her waist. Both looking at the wagon, full of flowers ready to be spread all around Midgar.

"I suppose I should talk to him about _it _after we return back from selling flowers…" Aerith thought to herself and gave a visible sigh.

Zack turned to her after hearing her sigh. "Something the matter?"

"N-No, it's nothing really." The brunette blushed and turned her head the other way then just as quickly faced her boyfriend again but a smile returned to her face. "I'm just happy that the wagon is finally built. That's all." She gave him a reassuring smile yet again.

"How about we take the wagon out and try to sell some flowers? Sounds good?" Zack asked.

"Let's go. I'm sure we could sell plenty!" Aerith seemed to glow with excitement from the prospect of spreading the church flowers everywhere.

Aerith took the wagon by the handle and started to wheel it outside with Zack beside her the entire time, ready for what seemed to be a "date".

"Does the wagon handle fine?" Questioned Zack.

"It's perfect. Nothing wrong with it at all. Your craftsmanship is great." Replied Aerith.

"Just great?"  
"Well you could of done better."

Both Zack and Aerith laughed as they strode down the path heading away from the old church. The sun slowly starting to set, they set off to the little children's park nearby in hopes to make a few sales of the red and yellow flowers and spread some colour to the city of Midgar and the Slums.

"I can't believe we sold so many!" Aerith exclaimed, overjoyed that her flowers was a hit with everyone.

"We sold about twelve bunches I think. Twelve bunches times 12gil, I think we made about 144gil." Zack said as he tried his best at calculating the amount in his head. Maths wasn't his strong point.

"Pity we couldn't sell the last two…" The flower girl placed the remaining flowers back in the flower patch, still wrapped up in bunches.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll sell heaps more when you sell more again tomorrow!" He filled her with confidence again.

Aerith looked back at Zack from her spot next to the flowers. "You're right. I can already start to see Midgar all colourful now in my mind from the flowers" Her smile made Zack feel all warm again. Then his heart skipped a beat. Aerith looked at her boyfriend with a stern look. A somewhat serious look which he wasn't familiar seeing on Aeriths sweet motherly face.

Aerith got up slowly, turned to face her lover, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Zack could only feel uneasy as he awaited what's to come.

"There's something I want to talk to you about. I tried to tell you yesterday but the words just couldn't come to me…" She looked down at her feet. Her voice seemed shaky. "I… I-I think I'm ready for _it."_ Her last words softy escaped her little mouth. She felt scared. Scared that Zack might just reject her.

She felt a warm hand touch her chin and pushed her face up. Aerith saw and gazed into the Mako green eyes of Zack just an inch away from her own face, giving her a loving smile right back at her.

"Is that all it was that was bothering you?" He asked.

All Aerith could do was blush and nod her head in agreement.

"Are you sure about it?" He asked, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready for it." Her cheeks were feeling hot as she looked up at him. Her smile finally returning. "I want my first time to be with you." She blushed again as she said that.

"Same for me."

Aeriths heart skipped a beat as she heard him then suddenly she felt something on her lips. She reopened her eyes and realised Zack was kissing her. Her first kiss.

Zack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more passionately.

Aerith closed her eyes and accepted the deep kiss she was receiving, savouring it all and savouring this new fond memory of theirs. She was finally truly happy that it's with Zack. She never felt this way before and she loved this new feeling flowing within her. The feeling of being loved back.

Zack broke the kiss and looked back at his girlfriend, her eyes still closed, lost in the moment still.

Aerith opened her eyes and questioned herself why he stopped. Did she do something wrong? Was she not good enough for him?

Zack spoke up. "Are you sure you still want to try _it_…?" he asked. Wanting to make sure her mind was set.

A small smile came from her sweet mouth. "Yes. I'm ready to give myself to you Zack."

Zack lowered Aerith down onto the flower bed slowly and softly while still giving her a deep and passionate kiss. The cool and slightly moist flowers sent a slight chill up Aeriths spine as she now laid there almost naked in only her underwear. Pink lacy underwear hugged her body snuggly. Both of their clothes now a pile on the benches nearby.

Clad in only his boxers, Zack broke his kiss yet again and stared down at his lover. Admiring her gorgeous body. "You look so beautiful."

Aerith felt so embarrassed by just being in her underwear. She could feel her face heating up and knew her face must be all red. "T-Thanks. S-So do y-you." She stammered.

Zack smiled at her shyness and leaned down to her and begun planting kisses all over her starting from her mouth then down to her neck. She could feel the hot wetness start to trail down from her mouth to the side of her neck. All she could do was bite her bottom lip with anticipation.

The First Class SOLDIER spent a few moments ravishing the nook of her neck, intending to leave a hickey there for her. Aerith gave a small moan of approval.

He began trailing down her body again. He left her neck and made his way down to the top of her chest. Her body has heated up so much from the entire situation and her chest rising up from each breath she took, feeling so anxious than ever before. Aerith could feel the cool air against the part of her neck that Zack was previously working on. She cooed from the sensation.

Zack placed a hand atop of one of her breasts and felt her chest rise and fall from her every breath, her body warmth emanating from her bra.

Aerith could only watch on as her lover pleased every place of her heavenly body as she tried to hide away her shyness as she looked deep into his loving eyes.

"May I?" Zack asked as he stroked the top of her breast encased in her bra.

She approved with a nod, leaned up and slowly unclasped the bra behind her back. She looked away from him; feeling so embarrassed and slowly slipped the straps of her pink bra, down the sides of her shoulders. Her arm holding up the bra to her chest and the straps were finally just hanging down the sides.

Zack leaned in close to her and slowly removed her arm away. "It's ok" He reassured her. With her arm out of the way, Aerith slowly shrugged her shoulders down and the piece of fabric shortly fell down from her chest and arms.

Aerith could feel the long stare from Zack and felt she could just die from embarrassment.

"You're beautiful Aerith." He complimented.

Aerith could only glance back at Zack, still feeling flushed in the face. "T-Thank you."

The black haired hero slowly helped Aerith back down on the flower bed and begun to slowly kiss her breasts, taking great care to be gentle to her with every touch. She seemed to enjoy every touch he made as she softly moaned from having his touches on her. Having her breasts touched by another person for the very first time.

He caressed her breasts gently in his hands, giving a soft squeeze occasionally. "Oooh" She moaned at times from the squeezes. His kisses changed positions on her mounds and moved to the centre of them and started giving loving kisses to her already erect nipples.

The sudden feeling of him kissing and licking her nipples felt like electricity surge through her body. She never knew she could experience such feelings like this. Aerith withered slightly around in the bed of flowers as she gave of small whimpering's of approval.

"Z-Zack…" She softly moaned out loud.

Zack could hear her moans and increased the pleasure he was giving her. He seemed to enjoy knowing she was enjoying the pleasures he was giving her. He started to increase the amount of pleasure to her breasts by slowly sucking on her nipples more intensely.

She seemed to love the feeling that she was receiving from her loving for the first time as she arched her back up from the pleasure, thrusting more up to his face as she continued to bite down on her lower lip.

Zack pulled up from her breasts and gave her a loving kiss on the lips. "I love you." He softly said when he broke the kiss.

He went back down her body yet again and resumed his kissing. He planted kisses from her breasts, down her taught stomach and belly button then stopped just above her frilly pink garment. He paused for a moment and looked up at Aerith. Aerith looked down at him, looking in his eyes then he started to kiss her down below on her panties.

The SOLDIER could smell her alluring aroma coming from her most intimate part of her body. He intensified his kisses between her soft creamy legs.

Her legs started to begin quivering from the new sensation she was experiencing from Zack.

Zack moved on with his kisses. "Ooh?" Aerith gave a questioned moan to why he suddenly stopped there. He continued his barrage of kisses to the insides of her thighs then continued down her silky soft legs and down to her cute little feet. All whilst his hands roamed all over her body, wanted to feel every bit of her body, wanting to make a mental note of her sensitive spots.

Zack sat up from kissing her legs and placed his hands to her waists and got his fingers around the waistbands of her panties. Aerith could understand what he wanted and obliged by graciously lifting her lower body off the ground and allowing her boyfriend to slowly remove her last remaining garment of her body, down her legs.

She now laid there completely naked and exposed to her lover. She immediately crossed her legs tight in an effort to hide her most intimate part.

"It's not fair that I'm completely naked and you're still in your boxers!" She jokingly complained. Still beet red from embarrassment.

Zack smiled and gave a little chuckle. "Soon" He said.

He lay down on his stomach and slowly opened her legs to expose her most private part.

"Don't be shy." He reassured her.

Aerith obliged and slowly does as he requested. She spread them open then immediately covered herself up with her hands, blushing madly.

"Let me see you." He softly cooed.

She slowly moved her hands away and felt completely embarrassed yet again knowing that she's completely exposed to her lover now.

"You look so gorgeous Aerith." He complimented, staring at her private spot. He then leaned in and started to kiss her flesh between her legs.

Aerith could only gasp from the sudden feeling of his lips kissing and caressing her neither region; from the first touch; the first contact. The feeling was much more intense than how it was with her nipples.

"I love you!" She softly screamed out due to the pleasure.

Zack just continued on his loving assault on her lower part, enjoying the taste that she started to emit.

"You're wet." He said as a jokingly tone in his voice.

"I-It's because of you dummy!" Aerith stammered a response, still thriving from the pleasure of the whole situation.

Zack went back to work on pleasuring her again whilst his hands roamed the top half of her body, mainly her breasts; Kneading them, squeezing them. His tongue going wild on her neither region, making her moan, making her writhe in pleasure, making her hold his head in place.

The whole situation was starting to take its toll on her. Her body started to shine from sweat running down her, showcasing all the curves she has to offer, mainly her breasts, her buttocks, her taught stomach and tone thighs. Her breathing was intensified. Taking deep breaths after each moan that escapes her mouth. Her chest rising and falling rapidly with each gasp of breath. She never knew that this kind of pleasure ever existed before and she loves it. She loved it even more simply because it was Zack giving her this new wave of pleasure.

"D-Don't stop Zack!" She stammered out as she held his head tight to her as he never once stopped since he begun.

Her taste, her aroma, her soft skin, was starting to get to him and he could feel his loins aching against the constraint of his boxers.

He broke contact between his mouth and her lower privates as a string of wetness and saliva formed between the two; connecting them both by a thin string.

"I think you might be ready now." He spoke out to a panting Aerith, already feeling lost in her little world of pleasure.

Aerith snapped back to reality when she noticed her lover completely naked and his member throbbing in the air. With every heartbeat he took, she saw it throb right before her eyes.

"Did I make him like that..?" She hazily questioned herself. Still returning back to Earth from her high; then she finally answered him. "I-I'm ready for you now… I think…"

Zack lay down atop of her, face to face, readying himself at her already moist entrance.

"It's going to hurt the first time." He warned her with a worried look upon his face. "Are you sure?"

Aerith gazed deep into his eyes and saw he was deeply concerned about her about this.

"I'm ready Zack." She replied back.

She closed her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and braced for what was to come.

She knew the first time would hurt quite a bit and he warned her. As he entered her for the first time she bit her lower lip hard, almost drawing blood, tried her best to muffle her scream and hugged his neck to tight, her face buried into his neck; Trying her very best to overcome the sudden pain within her lower region.

Zack went in as far as he could and stopped. "Are you ok?" He asked and looked down at her face.

Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes and a single drop ran down the side of her cheek.

He wiped away the tear, worried that he hurt her.

"…" She couldn't reply right away. "I'm ok…" She cringed as she spoke.

"You're crying…" He said back, very concerned. "Is the pain too much?"

"No!" Aerith said weakly. "Just happy…" Then she slowly opened her eyes and gave him a weak but passionate kiss.

"I'm going to start moving now." He informed her. "Just tell me to stop if it's too much.

Aerith nodded in approval.

She still felt the pain as Zack did as he warned her and begun to move within her, excruciatingly slow. After a few movements he could feel Aerith grip around his neck and waist slightly weaken, taking it as a sign that the pain might be subsiding now.

Her lower lip was trembling, still fighting what's left of the pain but she could now slowly start the feel the pleasure breaking through what pain was left.

The pleasure from Zack on her nipples and her lower region from earlier was nothing compared the intense pleasure from this; Actual sex.

Her eyes showed the lust the was finally experiencing from it all and that just drove Zack crazy as he stared into them as he made love to his girlfriend for the very first time.

He decided to be bolder and decided to go a little faster now; just slightly faster.

The pain for Aerith had mostly subsided and she could feel just how good it was and could tell he was starting to move faster within her. She could feel every inch of him within her and just how tight it was; adding more to her currently increasing pleasure.

Zack gazed down into the emerald green eyes of his girlfriend as he made love to her. Both not breaking contact of each other's gaze; they could just tell how one another was thinking and feeling just from staring into each other's eyes.

Sweat was forming around the forehead of Zack as he continued moving in and out of Aeriths love box. He could see her breasts bouncing back and forth from each thrust he made.

Aerith watched on as her boyfriend pushed in and out of her. Feeling full then empty; full then empty. She seemed to enjoy the fullness and didn't want it to stop. She watched on and saw every muscle of his upper body in action.

"He's pretty toned." She thought to herself through the lust in her mind, staring at his chest, heaving with each breath then a few drops of his sweat dropped from his forehead down onto her face.

He was covered in sweat from the continuous thrusting he was doing to her, making her body rock back and forth on the flower bed. He knew he couldn't last too much longer; it was his first time also, but he made sure to be like he knew what he was doing. He was acting like this to make Aerith feel more comfortable. To make Aerith feel like Zack was her teacher.

She felt so incredibly tight around him but he endured the intense pleasure and tried his best to avoid ending this magical moment too soon. All the SOLDIER training regimes seemed to payed off for him in enduring this long without unloading but he knew that with all that training, it's going to end very, very soon.

Aerith could feel him starting to tire out and the throbbing of his member inside her was increasing every minute. She knew he was close to finishing and she was close to hers as well.

"I'm getting close now!" Zack alerted Aerith with a worried tone.

"Me too!" Aerith cried out between moans.

"I'm about to c-"

Aerith cut him off mid-sentence. "Inside me!" She whimpered.

Sweat glistened both their bodies as they both panted for breath. Aerith clamped her eyes shut as her body tensed up as a wave of pleasure surged throughout her body for the very first time of her life. Wave after wave of pleasure overtook her and her muscles within her lower region was spasming like crazy around Zack.

Zack felt Aeriths convulsions going off around his member and saw her withering around the ground of flowers like crazy as she experienced her first orgasm. The intense tightness of her around him and the look of Aerith spasming set Zack off as he finally gave in to the pleasure and unloaded inside her.

Zack collapsed atop of Aerith, both breathing deep and fast as they try to catch there breathe; Living in the aftermath of their first love making. Zack rolled off of Aerith and laid besides her, looking up at the hole in the ceiling above them; The light of the sunset shining through.

"I love you Aerith." He simply said.

"I love you too Zack." She replied back.

"I promise I'll never abandon you; Okay." Zack added.

Aerith could only smile before finally closing her eyes to rest. Zack moved in closer to her and wrapped an arm around her and dozed off too.

A beeping noise was coming from the pile of clothes on the bench. Zack got up from his short slumber and took out his Shin-Ra issued com. device and read the message.

"_This is Interim Director of SOLDIER Sephiroth._

_The following people are required to assemble at Shin-Ra HQ, SOLDIER Division, Floor 45 immediately for the commencement of Operation Genesis._

_Zack Fair_

_Gustuf Rhoads_

_Cloud Strife_

_That is all."_

Zack woke Aerith up from her slumber, not before memorizing her sleeping face and they both got dressed.

"I have to leave for my mission to Nibelheim now…" He informed her with a tone of sadness and a look of sadness also.

"I understand… Just don't take so long this time." Aerith replied back to her lover. "And be safe!" She sternly added, sounding like a mother talking to her child.

"Don't worry. It's just a recon mission, nothing will go wrong." Zack gave her a thumb up. "and beside…" He continued. "I'll never abandon you. I'll never leave your side. If you ever feel alone just think of me and I'll be right here." He point at her heart. "I'll always be with you wherever we may be."

Then he finally added. "I love you Aerith." And gave her a kiss

Aerith smiled back to her boyfriend. "I love you too Zack."

Zack turned around and headed for the door and make his way back to Shin-Ra HQ.

Aerith felt a strange sensation run through her entire body. Not something of pleasure but a sensation of worry perhaps? And it was mostly within her stomach. It felt like butterflies. She figured out, she knew something was going to happen.

Everything felt like it was in slow-motion to her as Zack slowly headed out.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. She placed a hand on her stomach to thought that maybe she could be pregnant. She would be happy if she really was; having a child with Zack. But she was just very uneasy, unsure of what the feeling was.

Zack was at the door and looked back at Aerith. He gave her one last smile and a wave before finally heading out and closing the door behind him.

In those brief last moments, Aerith just wanted to call out to Zack.

"…"

She wanted to say something but no words came to her voice. She just felt glued to the spot, arm outreached and then suddenly, a single tear ran down her face.

"W-What…?" She placed a finger at the wetness and couldn't figure out why she suddenly had a tear.

"I love you Zack Fair…" She quietly said aloud.

"_This would be perfect for her once I return back to Midgar."_

_Zack placed a ring with an emerald gem atop of it, in his pocket._

"_Once I'm back from Nibelheim; I'm going to marry her!" _


End file.
